Pictograms Or Bust
by VixenReborn
Summary: Zuko finds himself unable to find his way around Aang's ship. Zukaang


**Disclaimer: I lack ownership of Avatar.**

**A/N: Setting is Space. **

* * *

The little kitchen on the ship was fully stocked with all amenities. The only thing it really lacked was space. He leaned against one counter and Toph leaned against another. The kitchen had become a quiet place for them to talk since he joined. It seemed to be the only place he really knew how to find at any rate.

"Is it really too hard to just put up some normal signs?" Zuko complained.

"There is no reason for anything other then the signs that are already up," Toph pointed out.

"I can't even find my way around this ship! All the signs are done in these little pictorgraphs that I can't seem to make any sense of."

"That is the Air Nomad language. I wouldn't let Aang hear you talking about it. I'm sure he wouldn't take fondly to you calling their language pictographs. The nomads may have been around more then a hundred years ago, but you are making it seem like cave man scrawl," Toph pointed out.

"No, I've seen cave scrawlings and they are probably much easier to understand then Nomad," Aang said walking into the small kitchen.

"Aang, I didn-" Zuko began only to be cut off by a raised hand from Aang.

"You don't have to explain. I know well enough how hard the Nomad language is compared to the others, because we don't have traditional letters. However, this vessel is the last of its kind, so I'm not going to change the signs. It just means that you need to learn the language if you want to actually be able to find your way around. I think this ship is the only place where you might actually be able to learn it any more," Aang explained.

Zuko slumped against the counter. It wasn't really that he expected special treatment. He knew he was the outsider. He hadn't meant it as an insult and thankfully, Aang hadn't seen it as one either. The thought of learning a whole new language though felt daunting. It was like a sign to him that his life really had changed.

"Look Zuko, I suppose that the Nomads are nothing more then old ghosts to you. My people were wiped out long before you were ever born. It's not like you had any dealings with them. To the world, its nothing more then a dead language. I can understand if you have some reluctance. It's not like you will use it anywhere other then on the ship," Aang said trying to cheer the prince up.

"I think you are seeing this all wrong," Toph butted in. "If we win this, the Nomad language is going to be everywhere. Aang will be fully working to rebuild the Nomads. It wouldn't do to just not use their language. The temples are still set up with it and it would be a crime to try and remove it. I'm thinking its here to stay and while it might not be wide spread right now, it's just going to take off from here."

Aang and Zuko exchanged a small look. Aang had never really thought about the rebuilding process, but had to admit that Toph had a point. It wouldn't do to remove the Nomad language. It seemed only reasonable to expand the rest of the rebuilding with it. Sokka and Katara had already learned it simply from all the time they had spent on the ship. Toph had learned to navigate the ship with memory.

"It might be best for you to actually learn it, Zuko. I doubt your memory is half as good as mine," Toph said.

"Hey!" Zuko said, but knew she was right.

"I'm not saying I'm interested, but how might one go about learning the language?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I suppose if it were you, but as you said you're not interested, I bet Aang would be willing to teach you," Toph said sarcastically.

"I would be happy to teach you, Zuko, if you were actually interested in learning. I'm sure that it would work out as a great exchange for you teaching me how to use fire. We could meet sooner or stay later for the lessons you are already giving me," Aang said looking hopeful.

Zuko tried to fight down the spinning feeling in his stomach at look Aang was giving him. He looked away. He found it easier to deal with when he didn't look directly at him.

"If you wouldn't mind spending more time with me then I would certainly consider having you teach me. I'm usually a great learner, but do you think you can teach me," Zuko aked.

He had to fight the urge to shove Toph out of the room at her sudden fit of giggles. She always seemed to laugh at all the wrong moments. It always seemed to make him feel overly conscious of boy and all his actions toward him. He found himself triple checking everything he did and said. He supposed this was Toph's own special form of punishment against him.

The fact that Toph was blind was something Zuko felt very happy about for a moment as he watched a light blush creep over Aang's face. A small smile formed on his lips and Zuko had to remind himself that it was best not to stare. He tried to remind himself that he had no reason to stare. It was just them simply talking about lessons.

"I think you will find that I'm a great teacher. I am not really the type to punish, but I'm really big about rewards. I'm sure I can figure out something to reward you with," Aang replied.

Zuko fought the blush that was struggling to break out across his own face, but his body seemed unwilling to listen to him. He thoughts seemed not to listen either. He shoved them forcefully from mind. Toph's continued laughter was not helping anything.

* * *

FN: Prompt: Learning a New Alphabet. (#17 of 50)


End file.
